


Případy a přísahy

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mary is not nice but not evil, Mary's Message, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Pro případ, že ještě někdo neviděl "The Six Thatchers", tak obsahuje spoiler!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle není žádný pokus predikovat vývoj děje, jen takový nápad, co se mi zrodil v hlavě, protože je jasné, že nám z příslušného videa neukázali zdaleka všechno. Mě by se zkrátka líbilo, kdyby měla Mary na srdci právě tohle (ale vím, že to tak nebude)

Hned druhý den po návratu z Maroka, využila Mary Johnovy nepřítomnosti – šel s Rosie na procházku a nachystala kameru.  
Už cestou domů v letadle si chystala ta správná slova, ale když je dnes měla říct nahlas, bylo to náhle obtížné. Zmítalo jí tolik konfliktních pocitů!  
Ano, žárlila na Sherlocka Holmese, byla dost bystrá, aby pochopila, co se tu děje, ale nedokázala ho jednoduše nenávidět. Krom toho začala její existence až nepříjemně záviset na onom excentrickém detektivovi.  
Když ze sebe vysypala všechno, co měla na srdci, nedokázala si přímo do kamery neulevit od frustrace: „K čertu s tebou Sherlocku!“

 

O týden později dorazila nahrávka ke svému adresátovi tak, jak to Mary plánovala. Stalo se tak den po jejím pohřbu a John Watson od celého incidentu se Sherlockem prakticky nepromluvil, ne že by vůči ostatním zrovna překypoval výřečností.  
Sherlock fascinovaně hleděl na disk s nápisem „Miss me?“, ale když začal jeho obsah přehrávat, šokovaně shledal, že ač jde o vzkaz ze záhrobí, nehovoří k němu tmavovlasá osoba, ale blond.  
Napjatě poslouchal Maryino vysvětlování, že vždycky počítala s možností, že jí minulost dožene a čekal na pointu. Dočista zapomněl, že vedle něj sedí i paní Hudsonová.  
A pak to přišlo: „Mám pro tebe případ Sherlocku! Udrž v bezpečí Johna Watsona!“  
Po menší pauze Mary pokračovala: „Asi bych měla dodat, že i Rosie, ale pokud bude v pořádku John, bude i ona. Nedopustil by, aby se jí něco stalo.  
Ale John … už jsi ho mockrát zachránil, tak to udělej zase. Vrátil jsi ho do života už tenkrát po Afganistánu, dávno před tím, než jsem přišla já.  
A já sakra dobře vím, proč jsi to všechno dělal Sherlocku, přede mnou se za žádného sociopata neschováš! A vlastně tě kvůli tomu nesnáším – tenhle pocit je nejspíš vzájemný, co? Ale přesto jsem se nedokázala přimět, abych tě doopravdy vyštípala z Johnova života.  
Vidět vás dva spolu … bylo by to krásné, kdyby mě to současně tolik nežralo. Ale ale ani přes to všecho nemůžu říct, že tě skutečně nenávidím – kdyby ano, tak mi věř, že bych už neměla komu posílat tenhle vzkaz, jsem opravdu špičkový střelec.  
Dnes už té střely lituju, tehdy jsem to tak nevnímala. A znovu jsi mě překvapil, poskytl jsi mi čas – dnes už vím, že jen vypůjčený, ale mohla jsem aspoň mít Rosie a zažít tu iluzi, že mám i Johna. Chvíli předstírat, že můžu být obyčejnou paní Watsonovou. Za tohle ti dlužím dík! Vážně!  
Takže zachaň Johna před depresí, sebeobviňováním a hlavně před samotou! A pokud při tom současně zachráníš před tím vším i sebe, co nadělám. Už mi to bude jedno!  
Pokud se vzájemně zachráníte, postaráte se tím pádem i o Rosie - moje jediné pozitivní dědictví. Snad mě jednou nebude moc nenávidět, protože nepochybuju, že jí o mně John poví pravdu, až se ho zeptá.  
Takže do toho Sherlocku Holmesi, tohle je největší a nejtěžší případ tvé kariéry, tak ho koukej nezvorat. A … asi to můžeš brát tak, že máte moje požehnání ze záhrobí … „ na tomhle místě se Mary hystericky zasmála.  
Když se uklidnila, podívala se znovu ledově do kamery a pronesla. „K čertu s tebou Sherlocku!“ a natáhla ruku, aby zařízení vypnula.  
Ale v posledním momentu se zarazila a ještě dodala: „Ale než se tam spolu setkáme, stejně to všechno udělej!“

 

Mělo trvat ještě dlouho, než John znovu akceptoval Sherlocka Holmese ve svém životě. Zažili ještě mnohá nedorozumění, bolest, ošklivá slova a nebezpečí.  
Byly dny, kdy už chtěl detektiv všechno vzdát, zmizet ze života všem, kterým jejich život zkazil, ale když už sahal po stříkačce se zlatou dávkou, vždycky se zarazil.  
Ať už v pekle nebo jinde, nechtěl se setkat s Mary dřív, než bude moct říct, že dotáhl do konce svůj největší případ a alespoň z části splnil svůj slib.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud Vás povídka zaujala, pošlete mi prosím kudos, případně napište komentář.


End file.
